Peaceful Slumber
by Mikato Moshi
Summary: Zoro has developed unknown feelings for you. How will he react to his unknown love when he sees you with another guy. (Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot) Zoro x Reader
1. Morning Routine

You were peacefully wondering around the Thousand Sunny, everything seemed normal. Luffy and Usopp were fishing, Brook was writing a song, Robin was casually reading her book, Franky was building another cool robot thing, Chopper is creating a new medicine, and Sanji was flirting with Nami while she was drawing a map. You looked around and something didn't seem right. Where was Zoro? As you looked around, you spotted him at the front of the ship sleeping peacefully, a scowl on his face as always. A slight smile came across your face but quickly went away as soon as you realized what you had been doing. So you just got back to what you were doing, waiting for dinner to come and once in a while sneaking a glance at Zoro from the corner of your eye.

~At Dinner~

_"(y/n)~Chan" _You could hear Sanji yell from the kitchen. _"You're like a angel that's fallen from the heavens!"_

"Thanks Sanji," You said smiling. You always thought Sanji was kinda weird, but he was nice so you didn't mind much. You didn't notice the glare that Zoro sent towards Sanji when he flirted with you. He didn't know why but, every time when a guy flirted with you, he gets the feeling like he wanted to bash their face. And every time you smile, he feels fluttery inside. It felt weird but he didn't hate the feeling. He never felt this way before.

_'(y/n) what are you doing to me?!' _Zoro thought.


	2. Dinner Time and Afternoon Kiss

Zoro was looking at you. He was trying to figure out what was the strange feeling. His mind wondered off, then he turns his head towards you. He noticed you stared back than turned away with a slight blush on his face. Hoping you didn't notice.

Your POV

_'OMG, did Zoro just blush?! N-no, that impossible. He must have a fever I hope he's okay'_(A/N: OMG so naïve!)

I soon head to the kitchen when I hear Sanji yell my name once again.

End POV

Everyone was eating dinner peacefully... or at least as peaceful as it can be on the Mugiwara pirates ship. Zoro was still confused as to the foreign feeling. Peeking from the corner of his eye he saw you, eating and laughing with and everyone else. He smiles when he saw you so happy to be on their crew then turned back to his meal.

~Time Skip~

"Hey, (Y/N)" Zoro called out. You turned around and stared at him in a questioning way.

"Yea, do you need something Zoro?"

"Yep..." then he slowly advances towards you getting extremely close to your face.

"Um..." You were blushing now. Hard on like a tomato. He smirked. You could feel his lip brush against yours.

Just then Usopp yelled "LAND!"


	3. Running Away

Pushing Zoro back you turned around started blushing full. "Um... eh, I-I'm gonna go n-now." You said still facing away from him. You jumped off the ship and ran towards the island.

_'Damn Ussop.' _Zoro said mentally. He watched as you slowly got smaller and was soon out of his view. *Sigh*

~Time Skip~

You were now breathing hard with your hands placed on your knees. Looking around you realized you were lost. So caught up with finding a way back, you didn't notice where you were going and bumped into someone.

"Omph!" and fell back. "Ah, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" You quickly got up and bowed (A/N I'm Asian and have been taught to bow when you did something wrong. It's proper) then helped the person up.

"Ah, it's alright. I also wasn't looking where I was going so I'm at fault to. Haha." He bowed then got up and rubbed the back of his back. "Hey how about I treat you to lunch?"


	4. Lunch

So there you were, at a table with a guy you barely knew. Waiting for your food to come out. How did he even get you here in the first place?!

~Flashback~

"How about I treat you to lunch?" He said all happy with hope in his eye.

"Uh.. sorry I c-ca..." His expression did a whole 360 and he looked like he was going to cry. "Can totally go with you. Besides I have nothing better to do. Haha."

~End Flashback~

_'Oh yeah, that's how' _You sighed. He got out from his little happy mode and stared at you, worry in his eyes. He looked as if he thought he did something wrong. (A/N: OMG so many 'he' in this sentence)

"You alright?"

"Hm?..." You turned towards him with a confused, daze look. "Yea I'm great. Just thinking." You said then smiled. He started blushing. "Oi, you alright. You face is red, you might have a fever." You place your forehead to his. He blushed then moved away.

"N-no..." Then he glanced back at you. "I'm okay."

"That's good to hear!" You said, the gave him your brightest smile. Shocked he feel out of his chair, face as red as a tomato. _'Yeah. Toottally fine.' _you thought then sweatdroped at him.


	5. Jealousy

(H/C)=Hair Color

Zoro POV

I was running around trying to find (Y/N). But for some reason I keep getting back to the ship. Were they moving the ship around or something? Geez they need to stop it's annoying. After a while of endless walking and repeatedly arriving at the ship, I gave up.

Walking around aimlessly I saw silky (H/C) hair from the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly and saw (Y/N) inside a restaurant with some guy. She was laughing and smiling at him. I don't know why but I felt a burn in my chest and the urge to punch the guy in the face.

Not thinking straight I ran to the dinner and broke the door. (Y/N) looked at me with shock in her eyes and slowly began to open her soft, lovely pink lips...wait what?

"Zoro?"

End POV

Your POV

"Zoro?" I said suddenly. I didn't have anytime to think before he forcefully gripped my arm. I winced. Ouch that was gonna leave a bruise. Looking up I saw Zoro's face seeping with anger. Did I do something wrong. Interrupting my thoughts he swung me over his shoulder and announced.

"We'll be leaving now." Then walked out.

I was now stuck in a daze as everything was moving to fast.

"Don't ever let a guy ask you out again." He stated with seriousness in his tone.

"O-ok." I reply without thinking. I was blushing full on now. I had realized Zoro was jealous.


	6. On The Ship

Zoro walked to the side of the ship and sat down ready to take a nap. The only problem was you were placed in his lap and because you were short his head was rested a top yours. You started shaking vigorously, trying to escape his seatbelt grip. (A/N: I say seatbelt because the way his arms are around you in an 'X' shape way is like some sort of seatbelt.)

"Stop moving." He mumbled as he snuggled his head into your hair. This action made uou blush even more and struggle twice fold. Irritated he spun you over and landed a kiss on your lip. The kiss was soft and passionate and left you too stun to move. He pulled away smirking when he saw your fully flushed face.

He turned you back around and fell asleep on top your head. Finally getting out of your shocked state you giggled and decided you would sleep to. Both of ya'll fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
